Mom's wrath
by Itsmecoon
Summary: Blind prompt stories. AU story where Mary is alive. The Winchesters are visiting Bobby Singer. Sam goes off with friends and does something reckless. Mary takes him to task for it. This story will contain the spanking of a fictional minor by a parent. If you don't like please don't read.I don't own these characters; I just brought them out to play.


Bobby's house, taking stupid risks, belt, Mary 2-2-2-2

Mary paced up and down the kitchen at the home of Bobby Singer. John, the boys, and she came for a visit. Sam had gone off with friends when the call for help came in. Mary, who hated hunting, volunteered to stay with Sam, who was only 15, while John, Bobby and Dean rushed to help Ellen and Jo.

Sam, was already two hours past his curfew, and wasn't answering his phone. The later he was, the more worried she became. She grabbed her phone and called Sam for what seemed like the twentieth time and got his voice mail again.

"Samuel Michael Winchester, I need to hear from you right now. You had better get your ass back to Uncle Bobby's NOW! I swear if you are just goofing off, I'm going to take a belt to you Mister." She started to tear up, "Seriously Sammy, I'm worried. Where are you? Please call me."

She hung up the phone and started to cry. She didn't know what to do. She was to the point where she was going to call John and ask him to come back to help find him, when her phone rang,

"Sammy is that you? Where the hell are you?"

"Mary, it's John."

"Oh John," Mary was crying, "Sammy's not home yet."

"I know, listen hon, Sheriff Mills called, Sam didn't know we were gone so he gave her my number."

"So, he's okay and Jody has him?"

"Yes and yes."

"What was he doing?"

"Something he isn't allowed to do. I'll deal with him tomorrow night when I get home."

"I got this one John. Trust me Sam will think twice before ever doing this again!"

"You sure Mare?" John asked.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Well, I'm still going to remind him not to worry you."

"I guarantee you he won't be up for it but that's your call. I do have one question!"

"What's that sweetheart?"

"Do you have an extra belt here?"

"No, hold on."

John covered the phone and asked Bobby a question. He got back on the phone and said,

"Mary, Bobby said to just send Sam after his spanking belt. He knows where it is. "

"Okay, tell him thank you." Mary said and had to laugh when she heard Dean and Bobby in the background saying,

_'The belt from Mom? Sammy's in a world of trouble, isn't he Uncle Bobby?'_

_'Yes Dean, I think he is. I know I wouldn't want to be Sammy right now.'_

"So, are you going to tell me what our son has been up to or not."

"Not, he needs to be the one to tell you so you can judge his punishment from you."

"Well, I guess I'd better go get our wayward son. I love you John, tell Dean I love him too."

"Will do darling. Love you too."

Mary hung up and found the keys to the car Bobby had left for her to use. She got in and headed to the sheriff's office to get Sam. She was determined that before she was done, he would know how upset and worried she had been.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sam was excited to be hanging out with Josh and Steven again. He went to school with them last year and missed being around them. It was nice having friends at Uncle Bobby's. Sometimes he got bored to death.

Dad told him to be home by seven for dinner so he could visit with his Uncle. He wanted to argue but knew better so he answered with the expected, "Yes sir."

It was now going on ten p.m. And Sam knew he was toast. He knows he isn't allowed to jump off the rocks at the quarry. Sitting in a holding cell thinking about that plus the fact that he is now almost three hours past curfew; he knew he wouldn't be sitting comfortably any time again soon. He knew his Dad was going to take his belt to him for this stunt. He was dead meat.

Josh and Steven's dads had already picked them up and both of them received swats as soon as their Dads were within reach. Sam would be lucky if that's all he got. Dad may be mad enough to throw him over his knee for a taste of what he was in for when he got him back to Uncle Bobby's.

Sam had fun with his friends at the time, but he is pretty sure that all of them would regret their decisions by the time the night was over. He was miserable. He heard the door, followed by voices. He was visibly relieved when he heard Sheriff Mills and his Mom's voices and not his Dad or Uncle Bobby's. He didn't know where they were but he was happy it wasn't here to get him.

Too bad for Sam that his joy would be short lived. He was going to learn pretty quickly that it's never a good idea to scare and piss off your Mom. It was almost as bad as pissing off one John Winchester.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Mary walked into the Sheriff's office and was greeted by her old friend Jody Mills.

"Hello Mary, it's been a long time."

"Yeah it has. How are you Jody?"

"Good. How about next time we get together under better circumstances?"

"I agree. We should do lunch. You, Bobby, John and I." Mary answered. "So, where is my trouble maker and what has he been up to?"

"Lunch sounds good. I have him in a holding cell. Sam, Josh and Steve were swimming in the quarry, jumping off the rocks by the light from car headlights. It isn't illegal per say but very dangerous. The person with the car took off as soon as I flashed my lights. The boys all claimed they didn't know him. He was there and had a car so they stayed late to swim in the dark. Getting them out in the dark wasn't easy but all of them were very respectful and did exactly as I told them to."

"Well at least he did something right. I guess I'd better collect him. I'm sure he knows what's in store for him at home. I would rather get it over with myself."

"Follow me."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

They walked down the hall to the door that lead to the cells. As Jody unlocked it, Sam's heart sank. He would probably get lectured all the way home but at least he wouldn't have to feel the anger rolling off of his Dad. He stood up when his Mom and the Sheriff were in sight.

Once the door was open, Mary grabbed her son into a big hug and whispered,

"Thank God you're okay."

Just as quickly she let go, turned Sam sideways and reigned several swats down on his backside. Sam was shocked at the turn of events. He didn't realize his Mom was so strong and was yelping by the time she was done.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again Samuel Michael Winchester! Do you understand me?"

"Yes Ma'am," He answered.

Mary looked at Sam and nodded her head towards Jody. John would usually tell Sam that he was expected to thank the sheriff and apologize for the trouble he caused but his Mom was different. She figured she had raised him to know what was expected of him and he had better act like she had.

"Sheriff Mills, thank you for helping us get out of the quarry and I'm sorry for my part in the trouble we caused tonight."

"You're very welcome Samuel and I'm sure your parents will be sure you are punished for your share of the trouble."

"Yes Ma'am, I'm sure of that too."

"Sammy, just remember my promise, if I catch any of you trespassing down there again, I'll cut a switch and take it to you."

"Yes Ma'am, I'll remember. I know my parents and Uncle Bobby would back you up on that one."

"Damn right we do son." Mary said then she turned to Jody, "Thank you for rescuing him and keeping him safe until I could get here."

"No problem Mary. I'm just glad that none of them got hurt. A boy from the next town over wasn't as lucky last week. He didn't jump into the correct spot and broke both his legs. He would have drowned if his brother wasn't a lifeguard and got him out."

Sam didn't know about that and paled at the thought of getting hurt or killed. He followed his Mom's nod and headed out of the cell towards the office and then out to Uncle Bobby's car.

Sam was correct. His Mom lectured all the way back to his Uncle's house. He swore he hadn't said yes Ma'am, no Ma'am so much in his life. The closer they got to Bobby's house the more Sam was filled with dread.

He knew his Dad would probably meet him at the car, yank him out and give him some horrendous swats on his tenderized rear and send him to a corner. He was shocked to turn the corner and not see the Impala.

Mary could tell that Sam was confused. She knew he expected his Dad to come get him and to be here when he got him to punish him.

"Dad, Uncle Bobby and Dean went to help Ellen and Jo with a problem. They won't be back until tomorrow night."

"Oh, Okay." Sam said.

Mary noticed the relief wash over her son and secretively smiled. He had no idea that he was headed into a tornado and was about to be attacked by cyclone Mary!

"Go inside and find yourself a corner while I get ready for bed."

"But Dad isn't home. He's going to make me a part of the corner tomorrow. Can't I just go to bed and wait in my room for him?"

"You think you aren't getting punished tonight? Sorry to ruin your plans Sammy but we aren't waiting for your Father. I'm as perfectly capable of spanking you as he is. Now, nose in the corner."

"Yes, Ma'am"

Sam was relieved. His mom was going to spank him and not his Dad. He smiled into the corner. Wow, as long as Dad doesn't redo it, he was going to get off easy, or so he thought.

Sam was deep in thought and didn't hear his mom still downstairs. He turned around as was leaning against the wall when she popped back into the living room. He noticed her and quickly turned around.

"Samuel, what did I tell you to do?"

"Put my nose in the corner."

"Why did you turn around?"

"Because I thought you were upstairs."

At least he didn't lie.

"Does that excuse you from doing what I told you to do?"

"No Ma'am."

"Then turn back around."

"Yes Ma'am. Sorry Mom."

Sam turned back to the corner. Mary went about her business but went into the kitchen on her rounds. Sam jumped and yelped when the first swat of Bobby's spanking spoon landed with a loud crack. He stayed in position while she laid down six more whacks.

"Keep your nose in that corner until I tell you to move, understand me son?"

"Yes Ma'am." Sam cried as a few tears fell.

That spoon hurts and Mom can wield it better than Sam ever thought she could. Not that she never punished the boys, it's just that she usually isn't as hard on them. She is more the grounding and extra chores kind of  
Mom than the spank you until you can't sit kind of Mom. Tonight would be the exception as Sam was soon to find out.

Mary went up and showered and got into some sleep pants and a T-shirt of John's. She knew this was going to be hard on them both, but Sam was going to know just how worried she was. She said a little prayer of thanks to the guardian Angel that protected her son and brought him home to her safely then she walked down the stair and into the living room.

"Samuel, come here." she ordered.

Sam came and stood in front of his Mom.

"For starters, you're grounded for two weeks."

"Yes Ma'am."

"You have until 10:45 to get upstairs, shower and get ready for bed. You had better be in front of me by then or I will add to your punishment, got it?"

"Yes Ma'am," Sam said as he headed towards the stairs.

"Oh and Sam?"

"Yes Ma'am?"

"Bring Uncle Bobby's spanking belt down with you."

Sam gulped, "Yes Ma'am."

He walked the walk of a condemned man as he headed to his room. How did she even know about that belt? He couldn't wrap his head around this. His Mom was not only going to spank him but she was going to use that hateful belt on him as well. 'Great, just great.' He thought.

He hurried and got into something comfortable. He wasn't sure if he should even bother to put on underwear or not but decided extra protection would be a benefit. Too bad he didn't know he was getting it bare and that the extra layer would be painful, not beneficial.

He grabbed the hated belt and was in front of him Mom with two minutes to spare. Mary took the belt and motioned for Sam to head behind the couch. Mary knew a bare bottom spanking from your Mom would be hard for Sam to take but she knew she needed to see the damage and wanted him to never risk his life stupidly again.

"Okay Sam, I'm going to go into the kitchen. While I'm there, I want your bare backside over the couch. Let me know when you are in position.

"Mom, please not bare."

"I know I didn't stutter. Don't make me tell your Dad you didn't cooperate when he asks me."

"Yes Ma'am." Sam said finally resolved to his fate.

She laid the belt on the couch so Sam could see it and walked into the kitchen. She waited until she heard Sam whisper,

"I'm ready Mom."

Sam was so embarrassed. He was fifteen and was bare-assed over the couch waiting for a whipping from his Mommy. Sometimes life just sucked.

Mary walked up behind her son. She hated doing this but it was her job as well as John's to discipline their children. She placed a hand on his back, raised her hand and asked,

"Why are you getting this spanking Sam?"

"Because I was hours late, risked my life and worried you."

"Correct." She answered as she lowered her raised hand down on Sam's backside. She continued the onslaught on his backside. Her hand prints started out as distinctive but she continued spanking until Sam's butt was a light shade of pink. Then she pushed Sam over a little further and worked on his sit spots and thighs.

"Mom nooooooo." Sam was yelping. "Please...Owww!" Sam started to cry.

Satisfied that his thighs and sit spots matched his butt, Mary reached for the belt.

"Mommy noo... Please don't... M' sorry!"

"I was scared Sammy. I want you to remember to never do this again. Answer your phone when I call and never risk your life again! Fifteen."

"NOOOOOOO!"

With that said she landed the first lick of the belt. Sam started to jump up but held on to the couch for dear life. He didn't want to get out of position and earn extra.

She started at the top of his ass and lay down seven stripes on it. Sam cried out with the first few but got control. He decided it was just as bad that his Mom showed up to get him as it would have been if it had been his Dad.

Sam started sobbing when she got to his sit spots.

"Mommy, …...please...stop!... Sorry! AAAAHHH."

"Two more Sam." She said as she quickly landed them on his thighs.

Sam's backside was red from the top of his ass to his thighs and he was a sobbing mess of tears and snot. He was repeating sorry Mommy in a montage.

Mary laid the belt down on the couch and was comforting her son by rubbing his back with an occasional card through his hair. She was saying,

"There there Sammy. All done. It's over now. You're forgiven."

Sam's sobs eventually calmed and he was just sniffling. She rubbed her hand through his hair and sighed,

"I'm going back to the kitchen to start some coffee. Take a few minutes to fix your clothes and tell me when you're finished."

"Yes Ma'am." Sam hiccupped.

She went into the kitchen and let her tears fall. She hated doing that but wouldn't hesitate to do it again if it kept her son safe. She tried to get herself back under control but was having a hard time with it. Suddenly she felt a the warmth of a hand on her shoulder and the words,

"It's okay. You did the right thing Mary." Whispered in her ear and she calmed instantly.

She wasn't sure what it was but she felt a peace wash over her. She started the pot of coffee when she heard Sam. She went in and hugged her son. Sam leaned into his Mom's arms.

"M'sorry Mommy."

"I know baby. I forgive you."

"Is Dad going to punish me too."

"He said he was going to talk to you about scaring me but I will try to convince him to talk with his mouth not his hand."

"Thanks Mom."

"Don't scare me like that again or that will be a cake walk, got it?"

"Oh yes Ma'am. I heard you loud and clear!"

"Alright smart mouth. Go get in bed and call your brother so he knows you are alive. I'll be up in a minute and before you complain, you scared me and there isn't anything you say that will stop me from tucking you in tonight."

Sam kissed his Mom on the cheek.

"I'm sorry Mom. I love you."

"I know you are and I love you too, now go!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Sammy you alright?"

"I'll live."

"She wasn't too hard on you was she?"

"Dude, never ever and I mean EVER scare Mom. She tore me up!"

"No way Sam. Mom?"

"Yes Mom. I got whacked with the spoon for not staying in the corner."

"Not smart Sammy."

"I know, I just thought she was in the shower."

"No you thought she'd be a pushover."

"True, but she wasn't. She made me lean over the couch bare."

"Bare are you serious?"

"Yes then she lit me on fire with her hand followed by fifteen from Bobby's spanking belt. I'll never sit again."

"What about grounding?"

"Two weeks. This sucks."

"It could always be worse."

"True."

"Well, goodnight little brother, ya bitch."

"Night jerk, I love you too!"

Mary had called John and they drank a coffee while they talked.

"I love you Mary. Dean is off the phone so Sammy is ready for you."

"I love you too John. I'll call when I settle down and tell you goodnight."

"Kiss Sammy for me. Just don't tell him."

"I married such a marshmallow! What a big softie."

"Don't ruin my bad ass reputation darling."

"Your secret is safe with me."

They hung up the phone and Mary walked into Sammy's room. He was on his stomach, pants and underwear on the floor where he dropped them. She could see his red ass shining through the white sheet, which is all he had on.

She bent down, moved his hair off of his forehead and kissed her son. She wiped the rest of the tears from his cheeks and carded her hand through his hair.

"Never scare me like that again Sammy. My world would be shattered without you in it."

She kissed him again and heard him whisper.

"I love you Mommy."

"I love you too Sammy. Angels are watching over you!" Mary whispered as she smiled and closed his door.


End file.
